Heroes Among Us
Heroes Among Us is the fourth episode of Psycho High School. It is set to release on September 06, 2016. Plot In a bed in the woods, Oscar Miles finds himself making out with Gabby Tompkins. Suddenly, the Lomax Murderer appears. Tompkins is stabbed multiple times with a screwdriver and Miles is on the verge of death. Just as the Lomax Murderer is going to stab Miles, the sequence is revealed to be a dream. One week after the events of Something Strange Happened to the Exchange Student, police authorities question the staff and students for the murder of Joshua Lomax. No one in particular is highly suspected, although Miles’ behavior has been marked by the police, mostly because of his rivalry with Mr. Winn. Miles and Francis Kent has formed a group that represents anti-bullying at Fortuna known as “The Gang” - it consists of Miles, Kent, Nicholas Lintz, Jonas and Christian Wayne. Now determined to get rid of Miles, Mr. Winn records his misbehaviors and watches over him in the courtyard. After English class with Mr. Ridgeworth - it is shown that Ridgeworth is building a relationship with Jessica Holland - Miles confronts Genesis Maddox, questioning her sudden absence during the murders. She explains that she was away with her relatives, but Oscar isn’t quite deceived. Maddox - sent by Oscar - questions Kieran MacNeil about the murders, claiming that he was occupied with Tompkins at the time of Lomax’s killing. Tompkins arrives, but misinterprets the situation, thinking Kieran has cheated on her for Maddox and breaks up with him. Oscar reluctantly makes Maddox a member of the Gang. Kieran blames Miles for the break-up and visits Vincent Ross, who hires him to get revenge on Miles for him. Miles, Kent, Lintz and Maddox learn of Giancarlo Madrigal, a former Hellwolf who had a rough history with his peers as a result of bullying. Meeting with Madrigal at his apartment on the weekend, he appears stunned by Lomax’s death, despite their previous rivalries. Madrigal reveals that his only friend affiliated with the Hellwolves was an individual who went by “Ghost", who had supported him both during and after his brutal experience at Fortuna, mailing him medication, souvenirs and on some occasions such as Christmas and birthdays, money. Madrigal gives them four tarot cards, which supposedly parallel their personalities - The Chariot (Miles), Judgement (Kent), Justice (Lintz), The Empress (Maddox). Miles asks Madrigal what tarot card Ghost would represent, in which he responds that he is reminiscent of The Hanged Man. The coming Monday, Miles is stalked by Ross, who proceeds to beat him against a locker. When the school bell rings for class, Ross leaves. Wayne and a bruised Miles confront Jared Rosenthal, who instead of apologizing for Ross’ actions, remarks that Elijah Purger will be returning in two days and will be hungry for revenge against him. Miles is treated to his wounds by Ridgeworth, who have a heartwarming chat - it is explained that before Ridgeworth joined Fortuna as a staff member, he was a construction foreman: their bonding is heavily despised by Mr. Winn. After school, Kieran decides to take matters into his own hands and confronts Miles himself, ranting at him in the boy’s bathroom. When Kieran provokes him via mention of his father’s death, Lintz - who was recording in a ski mask - pepper sprays him from behind. Ross receives a phone call from Purger, who plans to instead of pursuing Miles, targets Kent for personal reasons, although they aren’t revealed. Maddox comforts Tompkins about Kieran’s break-up with her, but no matter how much Genesis tried to explain, Tompkins denied her, fracturing not only Kieran’s relationship, but Genesis’ friendship with her as well. To tease future events, a hooded figure wearing the Lomax Murderer mask is seen stealing construction tools from Mr. Ridgeworth’s tool shed. Before making his exit, he calls the police and frames Ridgeworth for murdering Lomax with the bloodied jackhammer. As a result, he is placed into custody for questioning. Characters Main *Oscar Miles *Francis Kent *Mr. Winn *Gabby Tompkins *Vincent Ross *Nicholas Lintz Recurring *The Lomax Murderer *Kieran MacNeil *Genesis Maddox *Geoff Ridgeworth *Elijah Purger'' (phone call)'' *Christian Wayne *Giancarlo Madrigal *Jessica Holland *Jonas Trivia *The episode title is a reference to a past series, The Saviors: Heroes Among Us.